


Lady and Queen

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Thoughts of journeys and regrets.





	Lady and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in September 2004. Inspired by the old lotr100's “What If?” challenge, but I went over the word limit.

During the night, he walks the stone streets of the White City. Only then can he be alone, just him and his thoughts.  
  
Thoughts of journeys and regrets. The journey of a White Rider too long for even this king to comprehend. A hobbit’s journey, so perilous it almost completely destroyed him.  
  
As he walks, he looks up to sky, glittering with stars, and thinks of another journey. The one taken by the one he loved most. He wonders if she ever regrets her decision to leave and if he would be happier if she hadn’t.  
  
But in the morning, when he is greeted by Éowyn’s smile, he knows he regrets nothing.


End file.
